Foxface: Before the Berries
by Don'thaveaname
Summary: This is my fanfic from Foxface's POV about what happens before/during the Games, leading up to when she eats the nightlock. Rated T to be safe and also because it's the Hunger Games. Please read and review :)
1. Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters, but this is my fan fiction.**

**A/N: I hope you guys like my story, it's from Foxface's POV during the Hunger Games. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too mean although I don't mind constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

I wake up suddenly from the nightmare that plagues me around this time every year. I shake my head to get rid of the disturbing images that are running through my mind. Today is Reaping Day. I tally up the numbers in my head; at 15 my name is entered 14 times.

_Oh well, it could be worse._

Some children already have their names in three or four times when they're only 12 years old. Not many children have to take tesserae in district 5. Relatively to the other districts we're not very poor but we still don't have very much money. There's always that street you can walk down where you will find families with children whose faces are gaunt and whose cheeks are hollow. It's sad, but everyone is accustomed to it and we have all experienced it to some degree.

I stand up and open the door to my room, and carefully avoid the creaking floorboards. I peer into the room adjacent to mine. Jovian smiles and jumps out of bed, not bothering to be quiet. "Callyn, you're up! I've been waiting for you for _forever_!" He groans out the last word, but then a grin reappears on his face. It's surprising at how he can still be happy on a day like today. "Well, then come on." I begin my act, and fake a smile of my own. "But, Shh!" I put my finger to my lips. "Don't want to wake mom and dad, do you?" He opens his mouth in shock, and then shakes his head vigorously.

Jovian runs over to me and I lift him up onto my shoulders. I walk down the stairs and drop him off and the bottom. He runs over to the kitchen and jumps up, trying to reach to cupboard where we store the grains we get from the tesserae. He can't quite reach so I bring some down for him. He goes and grabs a small metal pot and hands it to me. I take it and walk to the back of our house and fill the pot with water from our rain barrel. Just before I head back inside I notice a small plant growing near the side of the house. I pick the only ripe raspberry and push the door open with my shoulder.

We stand together and watch as the water-oatmeal mixture boils. When it's ready I take out a small chipped bowl and scoop some food in. I hand Jovian a spoon and he's about to dig in when I hold out my cupped hand. "Guess what I have." I say in a singsong voice. I open my hand to reveal one single berry and I drop it in his breakfast. We sit at the table and Jovian eats all around the berry, saving it for last. When there's only one bite left he takes the spoonful of oatmeal with the raspberry on top and crams it into his mouth. He chews happily and swallows.

I hear footsteps and I turn my head to see our parents walking down the stairs. The smile falls off my face as the situation changes. My mother speaks up "Have you two eaten yet?" I haven't but today I don't think I could stomach anything. "Yes, Mommy!" Jovian says. "Well then, I think it's time to get cleaned up and ready to go." He runs over to her and they head upstairs again, to bathe. I check the clock on the wall; it's 11:38. Everyone has to be at the square at 1:00 sharp. My father gestures to the stairs and says to me "I guess you should get ready too." I swallow whatever's rising in my throat and blink twice. My face is set with a grim look, no more smile as I walk up the stairs.

_I guess playtime is over now._

My mother gets me a dress to wear after I've washed. I change into it and then she does my red hair into an elaborate bun that almost resembles a knot. By the time everyone is ready to leave it's 12:36. I kneel down and tie Jovian's little tie. "There, now you look like a proper gentleman." I purse my lips and make a silly face and he laughs at me. "Come on now, we don't want to be late." My mother ushers us out the door and closes it behind us.

When we get to the square there are already hundreds of people in the roped off areas. As per tradition my mother leans over and kisses Jovian and I on the forehead and says to each of us "Stay safe, and we'll see you in an hour." I check with the woman and then head to the roped off area for 15 year old girls. I stand beside a few girls from school but I don't bother trying to start a conversation, because everyone is too nervous.

Soon the ceremony starts with the Mayor who gives a small speech about the history of the Hunger Games and then he introduces our two victors and they come up onto the stage.

We actually have four victors. One of them is dead, and one of them is a raging alcoholic. So I guess these two are just our most presentable victors. They will be the mentors for whoever gets Reaped today. I can't remember their names, though the Mayor just introduced them a few minutes ago.

After the Mayor has finished his speech, the Capitol escort, Sertis Crescent, comes up. She contrasts against the dull, color-less cityscape. She has a bright orange dress, neon green high heels, purple dyed eyelashes and, to top it all off, royal blue curls piled on top of her head. She gives us a small speech about how the Hunger Games are good for our community and how they are necessary for us to survive as a nation. I stop listening soon after she says "Good day, citizens of District 5." in her silly Capitol accent.

The whole time that Sertis is talking, my mind is somewhere else. I can't help but think about what might happen if I, or someone I know is picked. I don't have many friends at school, but it would be a blow if any of them were chosen, although I could keep going. Jovian is only seven years old so he's far too young. And then another, terrifying thought runs through my head:

_What if it's me?_

The single phrase sends shivers down my spine. My name is only in 14 times, but compared to most of the other girls who don't have to take any tesserae, that's a lot. Suddenly, 14 seems like a huge number. I imagine going to the Hunger Games with my parents and Jovian having to watch me get killed.

I'm so caught up in worrying that soon Sertis' speech is over with the old cliché line: "And may the odds, be ever in your favor." Sertis clicks over to one side of the stage. "Girls first, then boys." She says with a big smile as if narrating the most fun and exciting event ever. Then she reaches into the bowl, and makes a big show of not choosing a slip off the top, walks back to the center of the stage. She leans over toward the microphone and reads the name on the paper. The moment feels somehow rushed, as if she's supposed to take longer for this momentous announcement, but it's several seconds before I realize that she has already read the name. That the name she has just spoken is my name, Callyn Felwood.


	2. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Hunger Games and its characters, and I never will.**

**A/N: Okay, if there's anyone reading this, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I was really busy. I hope that I'll be able to update more often than this. Maybe every two weeks or so. Here it is.**

The first thing that goes through my head is immediately:

_I'm going to die._

There's no way around it. I'm going to die soon, not today, but within a few weeks I will be dead. My brother and my parents will have to watch me be killed.

While I'm processing this, I take a step forward, but then stop. I force myself to keep walking and the crowd parts as I walk up to the stage. I can't imagine what my face must look like but I wipe it clear of any emotion as Sertis guides me up onto the stage. I stand there, as the people of District 5 give me a halfhearted round of applause, although it's mostly just because Sertis won't continue until they do.

Sertis walks me over to the microphone and then asks the crowd "Are there any volunteers?" and for a moment my heart soars with hope. I hadn't considered that, maybe I'm safe. But then I hear the silence from the people in front of me. I harshly berate myself for believing that I would get a volunteer. Volunteers are pretty rare in district 5. Of course no one would volunteer for me. Jovian is thankfully, too young, and I don't know anyone else who might give up their lives for me. "No? Alright then, it's the boys' turn." And without missing a beat Sertis walks over to the boy's bowl and picks a slip of paper. "Jayden Helix"

A thin, gangly boy walks up onto the stage. I've seen him from school, but I don't really know him personally. I ignore him and focus on staring at the horizon. Sertis gets us to shake hands and then she presents us as the 'District 5 tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games!' and then we are escorted to City Hall.

I sit in the empty room, alone for a few minutes. A Peacekeeper opens the door and tells me that I have 5 minutes. Then my family comes in. Jovian runs towards me and I kneel down and he jumps into my arms. I hold him there as he cries, saying "Don't leave, don't leave," over and over again. He's young but he still knows that the people who are reaped don't usually come back home. I whisper into his ear "Don't worry, it's okay." Even though I know it's not okay.

After a minute I stand up and look at my parents. My mother's face is wet with silent tears and my father looks like he's about to start crying any second. They pull me into an embrace and we all stand there, not saying anything. The Peacekeeper tells us that our time is up. I quickly tell my final goodbyes to my parents and lean down and kiss Jovian on the forehead, I give them all a weak smile and then they're gone.

I have no more visitors, so I make sure that my eyes are dry and my face doesn't reflect the turmoil inside my head, and wait for the Capitol to come. Sertis comes in with Jayden and tells me to get a move on. We get into a car that will drive us to the train station. Sertis chatters on about how wonderful the train ride is, but I just lean my head against the window and tune her out. I watch District 5 roll by us and think about my life here and how soon it will all be gone. We get on the train and Sertis tells me that we will be at the Capitol tomorrow at noon.

I find my compartment and I am surprised at how luxurious it is. I feel unclean, even though I washed this morning, so I get into the shower. There are so many buttons and controls but I figure out how to turn on the hot water so I curl up on the bottom of the shower and let the water run over me. Once I'm out of the shower and dried off I put on a blue top and black pants.

I lie, numb on my bed for a while, thinking about my family and District 5. I wonder what they're doing now. Are they thinking about me, too? Or are they trying to get along as usual.

My train of thought is interrupted by Sertis opening my door and announcing, "Well, you've already missed dinner, but the Recaps of the Reapings are going to be showing soon and I would suggest you watch those." I think about what she said and I come to the odd conclusion that she's right. I really need to come to my senses. I may be sad about my family but if I have any chance of winning, and seeing them again, I have to get a strategy.

Sertis was right, I need to watch the Reapings, to get a feel for my competition. I find the compartment where Sertis, Jayden and the other two victors –whose names I still can't remember-are sitting on a couch and the Reapings are just starting.

I take mental notes on the tributes from each district. Glimmer and Marvel, the tributes from District 1 both volunteer. Marvel is tall, lean and somewhat stupid looking. Glimmer is toned, sexy and done-up. They will definitely be players in the Games. The District 2 tributes, Cato and Clove both volunteer. Cato is large, muscled and looks mean and intimidating. Clove is small, lithe and has an air of eager maliciousness. I'll have to look out for them.

The tributes from 3 look weak and unprepared. They might be good with technology, but that won't do them much good in the arena. I'd be surprised if they made it past the bloodbath. The girl from 4 volunteers, but not the boy. They are both fairly muscled, but I don't notice anything exceptionally interesting about either one.

Then comes the District 5 Reapings. When I go up on stage, there's a look on my face that I can't understand, but it's not fear. Numbness, maybe? I don't know, I just hope that the Capitol citizens don't label me as weak. Then Jayden is reaped and I get to take a better look at his reaction. When he gets on stage he looks terrified, but then makes a failed attempt at covering it up. I look at him across the room, his eyes are still fixed on the screen. It feels strange to be watching him on TV while he sits nearby. I hate to judge whether or not he will survive, now that I've met him, but I have to admit that he doesn't pose a big threat to me, as long as I keep my distance and don't become friends with him.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and get back to watching the Reapings. From District 6, 7, 8 and 9, there are no volunteers. None of the tributes look either prepared or intimidating, which is good. I feel bad for the boy from District 10, who walks with a severe limp, and probably has a crippled foot. That won't do him any favors in the arena. The female tribute from 10 looks strong, probably from manual labor, so she might survive long enough to act as a threat. But neither her nor the male seem vicious and most likely aren't trained in combat or survival.

The tributes from 11 are interesting. The boy looks about 18 and he's huge. Six and a half feet tall and rippling muscles all over his body. The girl is his complete opposite; she's probably 12 or a small 13. She's tiny, thin and looks like she's never been full in her life. Those two will be tributes to look out for.

Finally come the District 12 tributes. This Reaping is especially interesting because there's a volunteer, which is incredibly rare for the outlying Districts. Katniss, who volunteers for a little girl who looks nothing like her, but I suspect is her younger sister. Peeta, the male tribute, is strong, and when the two shake hands I see slight recognition in their eyes. Those two might ally, which would make them an even greater threat.

Then the screen goes black, and the Reapings are over. Sertis hops up from her seat and tells us all that we should go to bed because tomorrow will be busy. When I get in bed I don't bother changing as I worm my way under the sheets. I bury my head under the sheets until the air becomes so stuffy that I can hardly breathe. As I lie there I contemplate my situation. I decide that I need to stop being sad and get a strategy. I can't become close to anyone because once we're in the arena friendships are only a hindrance and alliances only temporary.

I lie there, not sleeping for a long time, thinking back to previous Games I've watched, and the tributes' strategies –or lack thereof in some cases-. I decide that I will keep away from the other tributes. I will work alone and lie low. I won't attack or go out in the open. I'll do what I need to survive. With the comforting thought that I am not completely unprepared, I finally manage to fall into an uninterrupted sleep.


End file.
